


Luviagelita, the Slut

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ahegao, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Master/Servant, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Smut, Submissive Character, Vaginal Fingering, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: When it comes to sex, Luvia has always been really reserved. However, Shirou manages to awake something in her. The talk about the incident a week ago eventually leads to sex, but who actually ends up enjoy it more in the end? The name spoils the answer.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Luvia Edelfelt/Emiya Shirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Luviagelita, the Slut

It has been a week since the “incident” with Luvia. The entire week, something has bugged me. Something didn’t feel right. There was something strange about her behavior while she “served” me. Even though she looked like she was about to kill me, her actions didn’t support that. Her hand movement was too gentle, and she put way too much effort on something she “hated”. Did she actually like it, but for some reason acted like she didn’t? Why? That’s the question that had bugged me.

I rubbed my temples as I challenged myself with this question. The most logical answer was that she was embarrassed. That combined with the fact that someone with her noble status was commanded to do something, probably answers the question.

I had just finished cleaning Luvia’s room when the door opened. The woman in question stepped in with a troubling look on her face. She stared at me for a while before she opened her mouth.

“Shirou, I told you we are not discussing about it again, however…”, she paused her sentence and averted her gaze. No nicknames again, so she has something serious to say apparently.

“I… I want to apologize to you. My actions last week weren’t on par with the kind of behavior people expect from a woman of my status”, she said while looking clearly embarrassed. “I… I didn’t mean to behave like that… it’s just… I was so mad that I was forced to do something, that’s usually done by maids…”

Well, this was something I didn’t see coming. An apology. Plus, it seemed that my guess about her was correct. Pride and embarrassment. But wait a minute: “ _By maids”_? Well, anyways, now is not the time for that.

The fact that she apologized, made me think: If she’s apologizing from her actions, does that mean she doesn’t enjoy being in charge? It actually was just pure rage, instead of a role she was playing? Does this mean…?

All of a sudden, some weird thoughts started to run through my mind. Is there a chance that she actually is… submissive?

I honestly don’t know how I reached that conclusion, but it just seemed logical after my idea of the sadistic Luvia disappeared. I mean, there also is the chance, that she is somewhere in the middle…

Apparently, the thought of a possibly submissive Luvia caused me to grin, because Luvia commented about it: “S-shirou, what’s with that lewd look?”

“No… nothing… just thinking stuff… Anyways, no harm done. And I won’t say a word about that incident”, I replied.

“An “incident”? Y-you didn’t like… it?”, Luvia asked while looking worried.

Crap, that’s not what I meant. Besides, I actually thought she wanted to erase it from her memory.

“O-of course I liked it! The handjob was fantastic!”, I replied energetically. However, instead of making her feel better, it apparently made her feel embarrassed, because she immediately turned her head away.

Luvia being embarrassed just by a word “handjob” reminded me of my fantasy of making her use dirty words.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I’m really happy you filled my request. But if you want to, I can promise you, I won’t ask anything like that in the future.”

Luvia fidgeted. “Well… I mean…”, she mumbled without managing to say anything in the end.

Just as I expected. She didn’t hate it. In fact, I think she liked it, at least it matches the effort she put into the handjob.

“Um, so… you want to do something like that in the future?”, I teased her.

She didn’t respond but averted her eyes again. It was weird seeing the usually very authoritative Luvia behave like this. It was almost… cute.

“My cock felt really great. You did great job, so I would be really happy if you… did it again at some point. But I won’t force you.”

I tested my theory, and it worked. Luvia visibly twitched when I said the word “cock”.

“S-shirou, please… don’t use that kind of language here…”, she said embarrassed. “And well… let’s put it this way… If I’m forced to pick one male from the entire world to do… _this_ kind of activities with… I… I would choose you.”

I don’t believe it. Luvia’s tsundere levels actually exceed Rin’s. That’s not something I expected to see today. Sorry Rin. Your reign as a Tsundere Queen has come to an end.

So, let me get this straight, she absolutely wants to do it with me? Even though that was the most indirect confession I’ve ever heard, that’s what she meant, right?

Should I try to take this forward? How should I proceed? Is she actually submissive? I mean, if she’s not and I start to boss her around she will probably actually kill me. But, on the other hand, if she actually is submissive…

My horny side took over and I decided it’s time to go all in. I’m going to find out if she’s submissive or not. All or nothing!

“A-anyways, Shirou, please let’s drop this subject… not that I dislike it but…”, Luvia rambled.

D-did she just rub her thighs together? What has she been thinking during this conversation? Is she… aroused?

Not caring if that was true or not, I took that as a sign and last of my doubts evaporated.

I took a step towards Luvia and said: “You’re aroused, correct? Want me to do something about it?”

Immediately, all the color drained from her face and for a second it looked like she would collapse. She didn’t say anything and just stared me with her mouth open.

“Tell me I’m wrong”, I pressured.

Still no answer. I took that as a yes. I don’t want to force her to do anything she didn’t want to, so I have to be careful. However, no fireballs in sight or clenched fists, so I at least at the moment it looked pretty good.

“What, you are not going to say anything Luvia?”, I challenged her. I even called her by her first name without any titles, just to see her reaction. No angry retorts, only more fidgeting and blushing.

That’s all I needed. There’s no way she would let me address her with her first name only on any situation. I had the control and she didn’t resist. She wanted this.

So, I commanded her. “Sit on that chair over there, now”, I said while pointing to the nearby chair.

After staring at me for a second, she did as I told her to and sat on the chair.

“Spread your legs and lift up your skirt”, I commanded.

Surprisingly, there was no resistance. She did as I told. First spreading her legs wide after which she started to lift the hems of her skirt. She paused for a second just before her panties became visible.

After a deep breath, she finally revealed her crotch, revealing a very mature looking white lace lingerie. Not that I was surprised. It’s just what I expected to see from her.

Unfortunately, I didn’t manage to get a good look, because she quickly closed her legs and lowered her skirt.

“Did I give you a permission to do that Luvia?”, I asked from her with a cold voice.

“N-no… y-you didn’t…”, she muttered. After being faced with my cold stare, she eventually relented and spread her legs and lifted her skirt again.

“Do not close them before I allow you to, understand?”

She gave me a slight, barely noticeable nod.

As I took a good look of her crotch, Luvia closed her eyes in embarrassment.

“Alright, you can close them”, I said.

Luvia immediately closed her legs and lowered her skirt.

Before giving her time to calm down, I ordered her: “Get up, now.”

Luvia stood up.

“Now, I want you to remove your dress. Immediately”, I said while adding pressure.

After pondering for a while, she took a deep breath and started undress. Soon the beautiful, expensive looking dress fell to the floor, leaving the blonde-haired Fin standing there with just her expensive lingerie.

Luvia looked like she wanted to cover herself with her hands, however, after realizing there’s nothing she can do, she gave up and just stood there with her eyes closed.

“Luvia, how big your tits are?”, I asked.

“What?!”, she shouted suddenly. Her eyes were looking at me, asking, were I serious.

I doubled down. “Answer the question Luvia. How big are your breasts?”

“W-well… they…”, she mumbled.

I took a step forward.

“Umm…”

“Answer the question”, I said in a cold voice, while still moving towards her.

Before I got too close for her comfort, she quickly responded. “E-cup”, she stated. “They are an E-cup.”

Her shifted her gaze at her feet, looking like she just had to admit defeat.

I moved next to her. “Look at me”, I commanded her.

After a while she shifted her gaze towards me. I placed my hand on her check. “I’m going to kiss you. Now is your chance to say no.”

She didn’t say anything, so I took that as a yes.

I moved my face towards her and locked my lips against hers. My fantasy of actually kissing Luvia has finally been fulfilled.

I started kissing her aggressively. While running my fingers through her hair, I vigorously tasted her again and again.

Luvia didn’t try to avoid it, however she still seamed a bit shy as she didn’t really try to kiss me back and kept her eyes tightly closed. Instead she allowed me to do as I liked, without any resistance.

I decided to take a it a bit further and pushed my tongue in her mouth. She opened her eyes in surprise.

I tied my tongue around Luvia’s and kept kissing her even more energetically. My kissing ended up being so intense, that some of our drool started to drip down Luvia’s cheek.

She seemed bit more relaxed and actually had started kiss me back, so now was time to move forward. While still kissing her, I moved my other hand towards her chest.

Other one of my numerous Luvia related fantasies was about to come true. I was finally going touch her tits.

Without hesitation, I buried my fingers into her massive breast. Even though the bra was still in between my hand and her skin, it was still a sensation that caused my heartbeat to go through the roof.

Luvia, in surprise, stopped kissing me for a second and looked at her chest.

“S-shriou, why didn’t you warn me?”, she stuttered embarrassed.

“And… well… y-you probably want to touch them directly… S-so… y-you can remove my bra… i-if you like to…”, Luvia said while shifting her gaze towards her feet.

Well, this was surprising. Maybe she finally decided to give up her resistance and just enjoy it.

With Luvia’s permission, I unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor.

Now, in front of me stood a beautiful young maiden, with her majestic chest in full display. Their shape was something I’ve never seen in my life. The one word to describe them, would be ‘perfect’. Their ratio and size compared to her body, was simply ‘perfect’. The sight in front of me was so beautiful, that for a moment, I actually forgot to be aroused by them. Instead I just kept admiring the pure display of beauty in front of me.

To top it all off, she didn’t even try to hide them. Now that she was nearly naked, and there was nothing she could really do to prevent me from looking, she just decided it’s easier to forget the embarrassment and be proud of her own body. So instead of trying to cover up, it was almost that she presented her body as an artwork for someone to admire.

She gathered her courage and shifted her gaze towards me.

“S-shirou… do you like them…?”, she asked with a surprisingly strong voice.

“L-luvia… you’re a goddess…”, I managed to mutter out.

Oops, my dominant role was slipping. I need to get back on my game or else my chance of seeing Luvia being submissive might be gone forever.

Before making any more remarks, that could weaken my authority I quickly moved my hand towards her and grabbed one of her breasts.

All the confidence Luvia showed just a moment ago, evaporated and her face turned bright red.

I moved behind her and started groping both of her massive breasts. Switching between her nipples and the breasts itself.

In a heated moment of lust, without any real reason, I pinched one of her nipples way harder that was probably appropriate.

Luvia’s face winced in pain and she let out a painful grunt.

“S-shirou!”, she yelled at me.

Okay, that was too much. Making her mad isn’t going to do me any good. Most likely the complete opposite in fact.

“S-sorry. I got carried away…”, I apologized.

I returned fondling her breasts.

“As an apology, let me make you feel even better”, I said and started to move my other hand towards her crotch.

She immediately realized what I was doing, and I could feel her tense up a bit.

“Relax Luvia. Nothing to fear, it’s going to feel good”, I assured her.

“You’ve probably tried out how good it feels yourself, right?”, I continued teasingly.

Again, the embarrassment returned. She was at a completely loss of words. Showing her body to me was something she had come to terms with, however admitting that she (probably) masturbated was way too much.

Just admit it. Girls have to do it too. It can’t be just guys. After multiple attempts, I eventually even managed to make Rin admit, that she pleasured herself. She can’t be the only girl to do it. She just can’t.

Pretty quickly I was proven correct, because to my shock, Luvia just straight out admitted it.

“Y-yes, it’s true. I have masturbated”, she announced.

It’s almost like she was getting tired of being submissive and embarrassed, so she decided to put up a strong act in response.

“S-so… touch ‘t-that place’ i-if you want to…”.

Well well, let’s see how long this act stays up.

I smirked and started to rub her pussy through her panties.

For the first time, she made a sound that resembled a moan. However, after realizing it, noises after that were muffled. She made sure, that she wasn’t going to let out any embarrassing “unladylike” sounds.

‘Well, let’s see about that’, I thought to myself.

Without wasting any time, I shoved my hand inside her panties.

What waited me made me gasp in surprise.

She was absolutely soaked. Her pussy was so drenched in her juices, that it was actually a sort of a miracle, that none of it had started to drip down her thighs.

How… even Rin while being drunk and extremely horny, wasn’t this wet.

“Luvia, your pussy absolutely drenched”, I said to her in surprise.

Again, even though she tried to act less embarrassed, she visibly twitched at the word ‘pussy’.

“S-shirou, please… don’t say stuff like that aloud…”, she begged.

“Luvia, just close your eyes and enjoy, I’m going to give your cunt more pleasure than you can imagine”, I kept teasing her.

Again, I violent twitch at the word ‘cunt’.

At that moment, I made a promise to myself. I’m going to make her utter those dirty words aloud. Just you wait Luvia.

I shoved both my middle- and ring-finger inside her wet pussy, while with my thumb, started to play with her clitoris.

This sudden burst of pleasure took Luvia by surprise and despite her efforts, she let out a moan.

Immediately embarrassed by it, she tried to hold back her voice. The pleasure was too much for her and she failed miserably.

The proud foreign noble was making lewd sounds that I never thought I would hear.

I did everything I could to make her cum. I just wanted her to lower her shields and just accept the pleasure. I really wanted to make her feel as good as possible.

Then… something unexpected happened.

All of a sudden, her pussy started to grip against my fingers, almost like if she was…

Luvia threw back her head and make a noise, that sounded like something an animal would make. Her legs started clamping and she had hard time to keep herself from collapsing to the ground.

She came. Violently. Just from my fingers, in no time at all.

How turned on she was? How much she waited for me to finger her?

Completely out of breath, she slowly started to realize what had happened.

“I… I… I’m sorry… I.”

For some reason, she started to apologize, like she had done something wrong.

“Don’t worry Luvia. You can cum as many times as you like”, I comforted her. “Don’t be embarrassed and just enjoy it”.

“N…no… it’s not that its…. I’m sorry I… ca… f-finished before you…”, she kept apologizing.

So that was the issue.

“Luvia”, I said while staring straight into her eyes.

“You can cum as many times as you like. I’ll get my orgasm at the end, so before that, enjoy this as much as you like”

The look on Luvia’s face was pure confusion. It’s almost like she’s trained to focus on man’s pleasure, and the thing I’m suggesting is completely alien to her.

At this point all the dominant and submissive roles were out of the window. I didn’t care. At this point I just wanted to fuck her, make her feel as good as possible and get my own orgasm.

Suddenly Luvia turned towards me. “Shirou… if you want to I can… use my hand to pleasure your… ‘thing’”, she said while looking directly at my already rock-hard cock, which was still inside my jeans.

“No need”, I replied. “Just looking at you was enough foreplay. I want to fuck you. Now.”

She gulped down and started to remove her pussy-juice covered panties.

She’s already this obedient and honest with her desires. If I ever want to do it, now is the time. Now is the time to make her utter words that definitely do not belong in her vocabulary.

I took her hand and I guided her to the nearby bed.

She laid there, fully naked, with her goddess-like body on full display. She had already gotten over the embarrassment and just laid there waiting me to make the next move. Waiting anxiously. This was supported by the restless movements she made constantly. Playing with her hair, trying to find a good position and shifting her gaze around the room, while occasionally looking towards me with eyes that clearly messaged desire.

I took of my clothes and moved my body over her. I placed my cock next to her entrance… and started rubbing my cock against her pussy, without putting it in.

I kept teasing her, over and over again. She was getting desperate. She didn’t want to say anything, because it would be admitting defeat, so she just tried to bear it and hoped I would eventually put it in.

“Luvia, if you want me to put it in, you have to tell me ‘what you want’ and ‘were do you want me to put it’”

Luvia fidgeted uncomfortably. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad, but there was a one massive obstacle in front of her. My demand. The thing she absolutely didn’t want to do.

For some reason using impropriate language was something she hated. I don’t know why, but to her it was a line she didn’t want to cross.

However, her torment was getting worse by the minute. Eventually reaching her breaking point she relented.

“S-shirou, fuck me please! Put your cock into my pussy!”

That was it. My fantasy (one of many) fulfilled. Luvia just used words that I never thought I would hear escape from her lips.

Somehow, I managed not to cum on the spot from the ridiculous stimulation her words gave me.

She did what I asked, so now it’s my turn to keep my promise.

Without hesitation, I rammed my cock into her cunt.

She didn’t have any time to prepare for the pleasure that overcame her. She threw back her head and screamed.

After that, all her restrains were off. The voices she made were loud and unhinged. She crossed her legs behind my back, as if to lock me in place and kissed me. With aggressiveness I didn’t expect from her, she slides her tongue in my mouth and started to kiss me with enthusiasm that made my earlier kissing actually feel rather tame in comparison.

I had awakened something in her. Something powerful. Something that I even might regret if this aggressiveness is any indication of her stamina.

However, now was not the time to think about that. I responded by kissing her back while thrusting my cock into her even harder.

I could feel some droplets of sweat falling from me on to her body. Gladly I wasn’t the only one. Her make-up was starting to get messed up because of the sweat she produced.

What was a slow methodical role-play, had now turned into a animalistic fuck-fest. And with Luvia of all people.

I apparently managed to turn-on all of her switches because she had gained a ton of confidence and even started to get vocal.

“Fuck me Shirou! Fuck me!”, she screamed, while digging her nails into my back. Her whole face was getting covered in drool, because of how aggressively she kissed me.

A Finnish Noble turned into a sex-crazed Succubus was something I never thought I would see. Not that I complain. Complete opposite in fact. I was overjoyed. This was finally happening.

I somehow managed to escape her violent kissing and started to kiss her breasts while fucking her.

With my other hand I played with one her breasts, while sucking the nipple of her other breast with my mouth.

Luvia, without any regard of neighbors, on anyone in that regard, moaned loudly, almost seaming to build up to something.

She was about to cum, that was my guess.

I quickened my pace ever more. The lewd sounds our sex made grew even louder. The whole room was filled with sounds of our sex, my gasping and grunting, and Luvia’s screaming.

“Faster! Don’t you fucking dare to stop Shirou!”, the once noble and well-behaved Finn screamed at me.

As you wish! I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life!

My speed kept going up, just like the volume of her screams.

And then… the point of no return.

“I’M CUMMING!!”, she screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her pussy started to squeeze my dick so hard I thought it would snap my cock in half.

Luvia’s body started to convulse so much, I actually had to use all of my strength to keep her in place.

After what felt like eternity, her pussy calmed down and her shaking stopped.

Her breathing was still out of control and she desperately tried to catch her breath.

Few moments later, after she calmed down, I took a look at her face. Her eyes were moist with tears.

“T-thank you…”, she sobbed. “N-no one has ever made me feel this good.”

She looked beautiful. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable, that I actually started to feel bad for being mean to her earlier.

I kissed her lips. Nothing aggressive this time. This it was purely romantic. She kissed me back and we exchanged few kisses back and forth.

“Luvia… can you keep going?”, I asked her.

“Yes! Please, fuck me. More!”, she replied.

It seems the mixture of emotions her orgasm caused has passed and now she’s back to ‘Horny-Luvia’.

“But…”, she stopped me. “This time… fuck me like a dog.”

Her unbelievable request made my cock twitch. I couldn’t believe what I just heard. Luvia just asked for a doggy-style sex.

My head started spinning. I thought I couldn’t be surprised by anything by anymore, but I was wrong. This definitely was something I didn’t expect.

Luvia got up, turned around and laid herself on the bed on all fours, like a dog. She wiggled her ass towards me as if inviting me to stick it in.

With no shame, her pussy and asshole in plain sight, she presented herself to me. She had turned into a complete slut.

I grabbed her hips and rammed my cock into her.

Luvia lets out a joyful scream. She’s already building up pleasure for her third orgasm, even though she just came.

In this position I couldn’t resist the temptation, and gave her ass a good, hard slap.

Luvia screamed in response.

“More! More!”, she ordered me.

I slapped her ass over and over again, and slowly its color started to turn red.

“Pull my hair, spank me! Do whatever you want! I’m your fucking whore!”

More filth came from her mouth, without any shame or embarrassment in sight.

We’ve been doing this for a while, and now it was getting more and more difficult trying not to cum. I was nearing my limit. Somehow, I’ve managed to hold back, but I couldn’t do it forever and limit was in sight.

For my surprise, Luvia somehow managed to notice it and started to squeeze my cock with her pussy.

This sudden surge of pleasure almost made me slip and blow my load inside her on the spot.

However, I managed to stop it. I can’t cum inside her. I have to pull out. I have to. I have to!

“Cum for me Shirou! Cum for me!!”, she yelled.

I quickly pulled out, grabbed her from the waist, and turned her around.

And then, ejaculated all over her beautiful body.

My orgasm was massive. The cum just kept shooting out of my cock and covered her entire body on my white seed.

It was finally over. I just had fucked Luvia and ejaculated all over her. I was exhausted. Satisfied, but exhausted.

Luvia has breathing heavily. Her breasts moving along with her breathing.

“Luvia… you were fantastic… I… I never knew you were this…. active”, I said to her while smiling.

“Please… Shirou, I’m currently in heat… but after I calm down… I don’t know how I will react…”, she responded, while tracing her finger along her body.

“H-hey! You don’t have to---“, I shouted.

Too late. She was faster.

Luvia scooped up some cum on her fingers and shoved the fingers to her mouth.

“Hmm… not a bad taste actually…”, she said while repeating the process couple of times.

Not only she turned into a complete slut, but she also started to like the taste of cum. This was like some crazy fever dream.

Now that I had climaxed, all my horny thoughts had pretty much left my body. That also brought back my ability think clearly. Now I actually was bit apologetic of my actions. What if I had done something I’m going to regret?

“Umm… Miss Luvia… are you---“, I asked, until I was stopped.

“Please, just Luvia is fine. We just fucked, so screw the Mistress-Servant bullshit. At least for a while”, she interrupted me. “Also, what did you wanted to say?”

“Well… I just thought, are you satisfied yet? I mean, we continued after you came… so I just thought maybe we stopped midway of your next orgasm… I… can help you to finish if you want to…”, I mumbled.

“Well… if you want to use your fingers, I won’t stop you”, she smirked at me.

This was a completely new Luvia, one I’ve never seen before. Before this night, we’ve always been Mistress and her Servant. However now that we’ve actually had sex, our relationship has changed. She apparently thought the same and acted more naturally with me.

This is the real Luvia. The one behind the noble ‘mask’ she always holds up to the public.

“So, are you going to finger me or not?”, she asked while tilting her head.

My head started to spin again.

“Don’t worry, this won’t take long. I’m really close. You pretty much ruined my orgasm by cumming” she laughed.

This was too much. This combination of her sexual awakening and her real self was too crazy.

I inserted my fingers into her still drenched pussy and started to move them in and out, fast. If she really is as close as she claimed, this is no time for foreplay.

Again, with my combination of two fingers inside her and thumb on her clit, I pleasured her. This time though, I decided to try and find her G-spot. It should feel really good. At least with Rin, it’s her weak point.

‘There!’, I say in my mind, when I found what I think is Luvia’s G-spot.

Luvia Immediately gritted her teeth in the sudden rush of pleasure.

“I don’t know what you just did, but don’t stop!”, she moaned.

I did as she asked and kept going. And soon…

“Shirou, Shirou, Shirou! I’m… I’m cumming!!”

For the third time tonight, her body started to convulse, and her eyes rolled over to the back of her head, however this time followed by her losing control of her tongue, which resulted her making an ahegao-face.

This lewd face she was making was followed by something I haven’t even seen happen to Rin. Luvia squirted. Her pussy started to shoot out clear liquid cum all over the bed. It even covered me on the process.

Somehow, I managed to make her cum even harder than the two previous times. Apparently, her G-spot was her weak point as well.

Even Luvia was in complete shock and just stared at me while blinking her eyes.

I had just made Luvia squirt. 2 orgasms and one squirting orgasm. Hell, men get awarded the Medal of Honor for much less.

“Shit…”, Luvia mumbled. “How do I explain this to the maid who has to clean this?”

I was all out of energy and just laughed. I couldn’t come up with anything else.

“Shirou, just go and take a shower. I’ll just lay here a while and try to collect myself”, Luvia said, while whipping sweat from her brow.

I didn’t have any energy to retort and lifted myself up from the bed. But before leaving, I went and kissed Luvia to the lips.

Luvia smiled and laughed.

I went and took a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a 2nd chapter to my "Luviagelita's Reluctant Services" at least timeline wise. It kinda brought me problems too, because I never planned it to be a 2-parter, so the characters aren't that constantly written.
> 
> I think there is some good stuff in there though. So, getting better? Maybe, I hope so :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (If you want to, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels))


End file.
